


Victori-Yes.

by IGotTooManyOTP



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Jori - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooManyOTP/pseuds/IGotTooManyOTP
Summary: Set during 4x13 “Victori-YES!” The episode where Sikowitz challenges his core six students to say yes to everything.





	Victori-Yes.

~•~Jori~•~

“You really have to say yes to everything?” Tori’s mother asked a little concerned.

“He said we can say no to any kissing, and things that are illegal and or dangerous,” Tori told her with a shrug. “Anyway, can you just take Tri-”

“Nope!” Her father quickly said. “She’s got work tonight and we’re not-”

“UUUUUGHHHHH!” Tori groaned loudly and stomped off up the stairs, she got to the top when she heard another voice. One that wasn't a family member. She didn’t even hear the knock on the door.

“Jade, what are you doing here?” Tori’s mother asked.

“Tori and I have a project due for our history class,” Jade said as she walked through the door without being invited. “She said I could come over so we could work on it.”

“Why don't you two ever work at your house?” Tori’s father questioned.

“My parents-”

“Please stop questioning Jade, Dad,” Tori said as she slowly made her way back down the stairs, finally coming back to reality. “It's fine that she comes here, it's not like we're out getting into trouble like Trina did at our age,” she said with a frown and grabbed her back-pack from by the door, looking at Jade. “We can go get Nozu or something and come back here?”

“Fine, but you're paying,” Jade sighed and turned away from the family, walking out of the house. Barely a second later, she yelled out. “Now, Vega!”

~•~Jori~•~

After the girls ate dinner, they went back to Tori’s place to do homework.

“Is there something you want to drink?” Tori asked as she went to the fridge to get herself a drink.

“Got any wahoo punch?”

“Yeah, what flavour?”

“Berry blast?” Jade asked, stopping at the stairs so they could go up to Tori’s room.

Tori grabbed both their drinks and led the way up the stairs, pushing her door open and dropped onto her bed with a heavy sigh after putting the drinks on the bedside table.

“I don’t think I can focus on homework after how much I just ate,” Tori said, rubbing her stomach.

“Me either, do you want to watch a movie?”

“Yeah, sure. What kind?”

“What’ve you got?” Jade asked, and Tori sat up, reaching for her laptop.

“The Scissoring?” Tori offered and Jade nodded.

~•~Jori~•~

“Truth,” Jade said as she took a sip of her drink. The movie was long since finished, and the girls were taking a break from their homework with a game of Truth or Dare.

“Uhhhh…” Tori stalled, trying to come up with a question. “What’s the weirdest dream you’ve ever had?”

“I once dreamt of you, before we’d even met. Andre was talking about you non-stop while he was supposed to be helping Trina get ready for the showcase, and I dreamt of you. A pretty realistic dream, you weren’t just a random dream face, you were you.”

“Me? Wow, that is weird. What was the dream about?”

“Uh-no, one question only.”

“C’mon, Jade. You didn’t even tell me the dream which was my question. You just said it was me.”

“So, that is telling you about it. What about you, Vega, what was your weirdest dream?”

“I dreamt we kissed… for a play, but no one was in the audience.”

Jade only nodded before she took another sip of her drink.

“Truth or dare?” Jade asked after a moment of silence.

“Dare,” Tori said, and Jade smirked.

“Reenact the dream.”

“Oh, come on,” Tori huffed.

“What’s the harm, Vega?” Jade asked as she put her drink on the bedside table.

“One, you’re with Beck, and two- I-I,” Tori groaned and shook her head before she leaned over, and pressed her lips to Jade’s.

To both their surprise, Jade reacted, kissing Tori back. The goths hand came up to cup Tori’s cheek, her tongue dipping in past the brunettes lips, their tongues touching hesitantly.

They pulled apart with the sound of a door slamming downstairs, both girls avoiding eye contact.

“I-Uh… I should get home,” Jade said, clearing her throat.

Tori didn’t say anything as Jade packed her stuff into her bag, just kept her eyes on her bed and tried to clear her mind of all the thoughts of what might’ve happened if they weren’t interrupted.

~•~Jori~•~

Tori tossed her bag onto the usual lunch table they all ate at and threw her leg over the seat.

“What up, Tori?” Andre asked as he took a seat across from her.

“The stupid ‘Yes’ thing made me give Trina my lunch money and I didnt get a chance to eat this morning,” Tori said as she dropped her face down onto her bag, folding her arms around it to keep her bag close to her.

“Want half my wrap?” A voice asked that didn't sound like anyone in the group, Tori lifted her head to see Jade standing there with a questioning look on her face. “Well, Vega?”

Tori nodded slowly and Jade just nodded, pulling scissors out of the band of her skirt and cut the wrap in half, holding half out towards Tori.

“You sound different, are you okay?”“Fine, just a sore throat. My brother passed something onto me, at least I think it was my brother.”

Tori nodded and softly murmured a thank you to Jade as the goth took a seat beside her.

“Yeah, well, whatever it is, you passed it on to me,” Beck said, his voice sounding a lot worse than Jade’s.

“Judging by how bad you sounds, I’d say you got it first, Canada Boy,” Rex said, and Robbie rolled his eyes, placing a hand over his puppets mouth.

“Yeah, Canada Boy,” Jade said, lightly prodding her boyfriend in the side.

“Why is that the name peo-ple are suddenly calling me?” Beck asked, his voice cracking in the middle of his question.

Tori watched the couple with a look crossing her features that no one seemed to catch but Jade when the Goth glanced her way.

“Thanks for lunch,” Tori said, scrunching the rubbish within her hand as she got up and cleared her throat.

“Where you hurrying off to?” Andre asked.

“Bathrooms… not that it’s anyone's business,” Tori said, shouldering her bag and moved across the asphalt cafe into the building.

For a reason Tori couldn’t place, she felt like the walls were closing in on her, her breathing quickened, as did her heartbeat.

She stumbled into the bathrooms and locked herself in a stall, leaning heavily against the door as her legs went numb and started to give way on her, causing her to drop to her knees.

She felt hot, her skin went clammy and it didnt take her long to bring up the contents of her stomach, but she was thankful she was facing the toilet as she leaned forward and heaved heavily before bringing up all her lunch.

After she was sure nothing else would come up, she sat back against the door and fished her phone from her pocket, calling her mother.

~•~Jori~•~

Tori looked at her phone as she laid in bed, scrolling through The Slap, her stomach rolling and heart lurching painfully at every photo of Beck and Jade she saw.

She was torturing herself by going through their tagged photos to see such photos, but she couldn’t stop herself.

A soft knock on her door made her drop her phone like she’d been caught looking at something she really shouldn’t have.

“Tori, your friend is here,” her mother said as she poked her head in the door.

“Mum, I don’t want to see anyone.”

“They brought your homework you missed out on.”

“Vega, seriously you okay?”Tori jolted at Jade’s voice and sat up quickly.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Tori said, pulling her blanket further up her body.

“Like I can get any sicker… Did I get it from you?”

“No, I just ate lunch too quick, made it come back up.”

“So you left school?”

“I didn’t want to be there. I-I’m requesting to be moved back to my old school,”Tori admitted with a sigh.

“Why?” Jade asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Because, I can’t look at you being happy with him and get sick-to-my-stomach-jealous whenever I see him make you smile. Or watch you kiss him. I can’t go back to hiding my feelings for you now that you know, now that I’ve kissed you.”

“Feelings? That wasn’t just a stage kiss to you?”

Tori scoffed and ran a hand through her hair before fighting back tears as she shook her head.

“No, Jade, and I’m sure you felt that from the way we kissed… From the way I allowed you to deepen it.”

“It was some kiss,” Jade admitted, her hand resting on Tori’s knee through the blanket.

“Jade, I can’t just act like it meant nothing and watch you two be-”

“Tori, Beck and I broke up after school today. I told him I kissed someone else, he said he knew that we were drifting apart for some time, admitted to sleeping with someone else at a Northridge party last weekend.”

“He what?”

“Relax, Vega. We’re over it. And it’s not like I didn’t cheat on him by partaking in the kiss between you and me.”

“But he slept with someone, that’s a whole other level of wrong.”

“Tori, I slapped him, he apologized, we’re okay. We’re just going to be friends… Because I admittedly felt something between our kiss too.”

“You did?”

Jade nodded, watching as Tori set her hand beside hers, their fingers brushing lightly.

“And if you’d like, I’d like to see where it could take us…” Jade said softly, linking her fingers through Tori’s. “So long as you don’t abandon me at school on our last year there.”

Tori licked her lips and moved closer to Jade as the goth spoke.

“Would you like to see where we can go with this?”Jade asked.

Tori smiled softly and nodded. “Yes,”she said and Jade laughed lightly.

“Is that a true yes, or is that you having to say yes to everything?” Jade teased.

“Cat text me earlier to say that Sikowitz called that off, it’s a true yes, Jade.”

“Cool,” Jade said before leaning in and kissing Tori.

Both girls giving in completely and ready to see just where they could go from here.


End file.
